Not To Be
by Acevivalva
Summary: A tender summary of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria.


"Rufus, I embargo reason that's nay a positive concept..." Alicia warned. Rufus Climbed a second branch. "Cometh by me!" Rufus exclaimed and held out his hand. Alicia knew better, but didn't think pre-dominance of it. She took his tender hand. They nestled close together so they ought to not slump. Alicia was obstructive by way of arterial. "Dylan should on no occasion bargain ourselves here." "Ha, ha... That's honesty, withal are individually tricky to unburden him?" "Nix, by no means, withal it'd be entertaining." Alicia didn't apperceive it, but Rufus was gazing at Alicia's mouth. "Ye, be aware of, I don't stasis around ye since of Silmeria." Alicia gawked at him funny. "Whatever revelment does thou signify?" "Whatever, I myself, allude is..." To Rufus, Alicia was angel incarnate. Perfect baby-blue eyes with pale, shoulder-length, golden hair and a body that humbled even the Goddess of Fertility, Freya. "Hey, at hand, ye are!" "Ye say ye happened to, in point of, be looking in favor of us?!" Rufus appeared surprised and slightly displeased. He was, therefore, so adjacent. "Now then, time to begat down." Rufus hopped downward, at that moment, he held out his arms. "Don't fear, I'll catch ye!" Alicia groaned. She should have patent better.

Alicia jumped into Rufus' arms, alas, Rufus caught her, withal begats a wonderful gawk of her brim. Alicia, however, hadn't remarked. She was concerned at first, because Rufus hadn't said anything, foremost, she was certain she could rely on Rufus at present. "Now then, we'll journey across the crag trail destiny, ye? For now, we rest." Dylan prompted. "Ja." Alicia said. "Ordung." Rufus followed in.

 _Ugh... I had another träumen about sie._ Rufus begot up only to witness Alicia hard by the encampment wakeful. "Hallo, is something the matter?" Alicia looked up at him. "Oh, nein, just couldn't slumber. What about ye?" Alicia offered. Rufus could tell she couldn't slumber with faded dark circles on her eyes. Rufus roosted next to her. I couldn't slumber entweder." It was of minutes as the two gawked at the fire. "Du bist schön..." Rufus said looking at Alicia romantically. He closed in as Alicia altered her head and passionately kissed her lips. What was only a few second lasted for what was an eternity. Yet, scarcely like that, Rufus pulled back. "Aussehen, Alicia, I desire to speak. I've been baring these feelings for ye and I don't know what I should do." Rufus felt Alicia's hand on his. "I know what ye can do," Alicia slowly pulled him in,"...this..." she made a small peck on his lips which made Rufus chuckle. "Rufus?" "Alicia?" Rufus mimicked and Alicia nudged him. "Ugh, very funny." Alicia pouted while Rufus smiled. He then made his way into his tent. "Ich liebe dich..." He pronounced as he went inside. Alicia said to herself, "No one's ever said that to me before... Rufus." She proceeded in her own tent.

* * *

They eventually found a cavern in the mountain range. "Most certainly going to have monsters." Rufus deadpanned. "Well, it's meliorate than remaining here." Lezard replied. The troupe looked around and was relieved to find no beasts. Instead, they found firewood. Rufus lit the flint and started a fire. Lezard and Dylan were sleeping next to each other for warmth. Alicia and Rufus sat next to per else. They ensued talking to each other when Rufus gave Alicia a small kiss on the cheek then expeditiously went to lie down. Some time passed and she wondered if he was asleep. "Rufus, I'm catching cold. May I slumber closely to ye?" "... Ja, sicher."

They finally made it to the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. "Serdberg is renowned for traps, please be careful." Silmeria advised. "Ja, natürlich." everyone chimed. _They all seem so happy when Silmeria is around. But I..._ Alicia lagged behind, _If I was useful... To actually be of assistance instead of a burden..._ Silmeria waited and observed to Alicia. They leaped, climbed, and fought enemies with Alicia doing her best not to fall behind. Rufus noticed this and asked her to be in front. Not long after the group ventured further did they meet Leone and Arngrim. The troupe trekked along the ruins to discover that the Dragon Orb wasn't there, but they did find a dragon. Dylan and Arngrim went into the frontlines while Lezard chanted incantations on the side of the cliff. Rufus went at a distance and barraged the dragon with arrows. Leone and Alicia went from behind the dragon and gave it a few blows. It cut close, but the group did it. When the dragon fell, the party grabbed the plunder. Silmeria read the dais and found the Dragon Orb was taken to another town. The team gathered up their things and traveled to Coriander. Rufus complained, so they decided to rest at an inn. Alicia was getting dressing into her night gown when Rufus came at her door. "Ahhh! Rufus?!" "Uh..." "Aussteigen!" And just like that, Alicia shut the door on a hard blushing Rufus. He just staged there and abraded his head. He didn't know what to do, so he just walked away, shaking his head.

They suffered the long journey ahead of them. Fighting monsters, freeing Einherijar, failure of saving Dipan, Alicia crossing swords with Hrist, and the loss of Silmeria left only Alicia and Rufus to fend for themselves. Rufus knew what he had to do. Alicia needed to stay in Dipan while Rufus to make his way in becoming a God. Alicia felt so helpless, but something inside of her told her she needed to try. She stopped Rufus at the steps. "I-I need to try." "Nay, Alicia." "...I couldn't do anything for my Kingdom. I long to go with ye." Rufus contemplated extensively and profound. "Ordung... Komm mit mir."

* * *

The couple made camp in the forest after Alicia and Rufus found Ghoul Powder in Dallas' Laboratory. "So, this Ghoul Powder will let ye pass through..." "I trust so. I just have to drink it and go across the portal quickly." Alicia stared at the build. "Before... it takes upon." Rufus glared at the bottle. "I don't favor it, but it'll begat you through... I'll use my circlet." "Your ring...?" Alicia questioned. "Ja, mein Ring. It can stop anything from deteriorating." Rufus tapped on his ring. "Aber Rufus, what about your Seele?" "I won't need the ring once we go weiter in." "O-okay..." "I can't wait before the coming of Bifrost." Rufus took Alicia's hand. "Und when wir do, I can become a God..." Rufus smiled.

They traveled to the Forest Of Elves and went to the portal. Alicia and Rufus were ambushed by elves. Alicia hastily drank the bottle of Ghoul Powder. Rufus didn't know what to do other than to look after Alicia. Rufus rounded them off as Alicia was turning. He quickly carried Alicia through the portal. He then saw Roseliae in his line of vision. She made a small smile as she fought and took a final blow. Rufus put the ring on Alicia's finger. Alicia became conscious and opened her eyes. "Oh, no! Rufus!" Alicia took his arm over her shoulder and helped him further inside. He didn't have a lot of time, but he made it. The green haired half-elf made it to see Bifrost. The beauty was beyond breathtaking. "Schauen Sie, Rufus! We did it!" Alicia addled Rufus awake. "Ugh...Huh?" Rufus took in the beautiful sights. "Ah! Bifrost!" Rufus begat up and took Alicia's hand and they walked side by side, taking in the magnificent sight.

They faced Heimdall and arrived at Yggdrasil where they discovered the ornament that makes one into a God. There they found Odin and realized Lezard was against them. Alicia almost commited suicide, but Rufus stopped her. She then set forth in rematerializing Rufus. Hence forth, Rufus strongly held Alicia in his arms and whispered, "I'll never let you go..."

They traveled the Valhalla and met Arngrim and later met Hrist. She eventually helped Alicia with Freya and joined their cause to stop Lezard. Arngrim tagged along and Hrist freed Brahms. The group went through the mirror to Lezard's world. They then met Lenneth, Lezard object of affection. She agreed to join their cause. Rufus had a feeling something was wrong. Alicia was able to materialize Silmeria. Alicia felt the bond again.

They traveled with all three Valkyries further inside Lezard's world until he showed up. Then he went a head and turned the Valkyries to crystal and took Lenneth away. Brahms then spoke, "I can take these Valkyries as they are and absorb them."

 _Here it comes..._

"Warten Sie ...I'll do it." Alicia said. Rufus eyes widened. Now he just went nuts. "What do ye mean ye will do it?!" He shouted, shaking Alicia. "What about all we been through?!" "I-I Know, but..." Alicia fathomed for word, but to no avail. Rufus turned his back. "R-Rufus... I miss having that bond with Silmeria... when she was gone... I felt lonely... Rufus..." Rufus didn't respond.

The group then proceeded to go more profound into the catacombs of Lezard's domain. There, they freed Lenneth and Alicia absorbed the Three Goddess of Fate and became a Valkyrie herself. Rufus and Lezard were shocked. Rufus' heart was aching as he looked at Alicia. Finally, when Lezard was defeated, Alicia declared, "No one can rule another's heart." Lezard closed his eyes and turned to dust. "Alicia?" Rufus whimpered, worried. She turned to him and kissed the ring. In one final chance, Rufus embraced her. Alicia then disappeared and Rufus screamed his heavy heart out.

* * *

 **(A/N): I have a hard time in deciding whether or not to continue this or leave it as is. Please let me know in your reviews! It's basically a summary of the game with some tender moments in it.**


End file.
